YouTubebrick
YouTubebrick |imagewidth = 300px |caption = Broadcast yourself. |image = Youtubebrick.png |country = USA |type = Video Company |personality = Funny, happy, smart, deep |language = English is main, all Languages |website = https://www.youtube.com |reality = YouTube |wikipedialink = Wikipedia:YouTube |gender = Male |friends = Faceblock Twitterball Googleball (Daddy!) Google+ball (Brother, he uploads videos to his website) PlayStationball |enemies = Vyondball, Vineblock (already removed) This giant country who blocked me, Article 17, Momo |likes = Videos, more videos, live podcasts, channels, memes, demonization robots, giving people yellow dollar signs |hates = Small Channels, Non Advertising Friendly Videos, Dislikes, Cringe Videos, Article 13, Momo, Adult Content |founded = February 14, 2005 |ended = Maybe 2022 NEVER! �� |canintospace = Yes, even his videos |bork = Subscribe Subscribe/ Upload Upload/ Like Like |status = REMOVE DISLIKE MOBS REMOVE DISLIKE MOBS YUO ARE WORST DISLIKE MOB |notes = Please Remove YouTube Ban in Most Country }}YouTubebrick is an American video-sharing website headquartered in San Bruno, California. The service was created by three former PayPalball employees – Chad Hurley, Steve Chen, and Jawed Karim – in February 2005. Googleball bought the site in November 2006 for US$1.65 billion; YouTube now operates as one of Google's subsidiaries. The site allows users to upload, view, rate, share, add to favorites, report, comment on videos and subscribe to other users. It uses WebM, H.264/MPEG-4 AVC, and Adobe Flash Video technology to display a wide variety of user-generated and corporate media videos. Available content includes video clips, TV show clips, music videos, short and documentary films, audio recordings, movie trailers and other content such as video blogging, short original videos, and educational videos. Most of the content on YouTube has been uploaded by individuals, but media corporations including CBSball, the BBCcubes, Vevoball, and Huluball offer some of their material via YouTubebrick as part of the YouTubebrick partnership program. Unregistered users can only watch videos on the site, while registered users are permitted to upload an unlimited number of videos and add comments to videos. Videos deemed potentially offensive are available only to registered users affirming themselves to be at least 18 years old. YouTube earns advertising revenue from Google AdSense, a program which targets ads according to site content and audience. The vast majority of its videos are free to view, but there are exceptions, including subscription-based premium channels, film rentals, as well as YouTube Red, a subscription service offering ad-free access to the website and access to exclusive content made in partnership with existing users. As of February 2017, there are more than 400 hours of content uploaded to YouTube each minute, and one billion hours of content is watched on YouTube every day. As of April 2017, the website is ranked as the second most popular site in the world by Alexa Internet, a web traffic analysis company. Friends *Googleball - Daddy! *Google+ball - Brother that posts my videos on his website. *Faceblock - THX for allowing links for my videos. *Twitterbird - You too. *PlayStationball - I love your gaming reviews! *Kahootcube! - I also love your gaming reviews! Evildoers *Vimeoball - YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF A SOCIAL MEDIA WEBSITE! I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!!! *Dailymotionball - YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN ANARCHIST VIMEO! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FRENCH PIECE OF SHIT! *Vineblock - YOUR VIDEOS SUCK! THANK GOD YOU'RE DEAD NOW!!! *Vidliiball - Aaaargh! Your videos are as slow as a turtle! Go away and don't think of sending any your videos onto my website! *Vyondball - Well, you changed your name to Vyond, that's a better name, we can be friends now but... WHY DO YOU HATE MY VIDEOS AND LIKE VIDLII'S? YOU'RE SO GONNA BE DEAD! *Chinaball - PLS UNBLOCK ME YOU RACIST IDIOT! *EUBall - YOU ARE BEEN DESTROY BY ARTICLE 17 YOU RACIST IDIOT! Gallery Youtubeball.png|Second ball-shaped version of YouTubebrick. YoutubeBall.png|YouTubebrick in ball form YouTubebrick_2.png|Alternative version Ytbrick.png|Old Youtubebrick Dead Meat.png Youtubebrick.jpg YouTubebrick.png Youtube.png IMG 1065.png|An Awesome Request from Slainender War IMG 3195.PNG IMG 3265.PNG IMG 3256.PNG ProjectG1Takedowninanutshell.png DisneySequels.png DeathBattleisnowCommunist.png GTB6.png 65435ng.png Drddrd.png Xhfhzdhg.png Sdfsddsfd.png Cat help.png It's New Years in New York.png TheFunniestUploadswithGoodness.png The Baby Shark Dance Challenge.png TRG23s6ftgfg23456.png 21rtzzavnmou35s.png Copyrightment.jpg IMG 1033.png ClimbingMadnesswithoutPermission.png Eurovision after Article 13 passes (longest comic ever).png KetchupbotMadness.png The Real Home Gaming Remake.png The Evolution of Youtube.png 732990209999123234432.png Other * For YouTubebrick's channelballs, see YouTubebrick/Channelballs. ru:YouTube Category:2000's Category:Internet companyballs Category:Social media companyballs Category:American companyballs Category:English Speaking Companyball Category:Californian companyballs Category:Non-ball shaped Category:Google Category:Bricks Category:German Speaking Companyball Category:Spanish Speaking Companyball Category:French Speaking Companyballs Category:Italian Speaking Companyball Category:Russian Speaking companyballs Category:Japanese Speaking Companyball Category:Korean Speaking Companyball Category:Polish Speaking Companyball Category:Danish Speaking Companyball